


So Stealthily the Bard Creeps

by Wrenalynn



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bounce a coin Bingo Prompt, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, fade-to-black sexy times, snarky witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn
Summary: Jaskier has a secret he's hiding in the dark corners of Kaer Morhen. And he really doesn't want the other Witchers to figure it out.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Bounce A Coin Bingo





	So Stealthily the Bard Creeps

~

The hallways of Kaer Morhen were quiet and cold, free of their usual noise and banter that daylight brought. This late at night, so late that it was actually morning, there were no Witchers to stomp down the corridors. 

No, no Witchers here… just one nervous Bard. 

Jaskier slid slightly away from the corner he was leaning against, peering around it to see down the hall. Seemed like the coast was clear. Perfect. He took a deep breath and held it in deep before padding off, all but hugging the wall furthest from one closed door he was keeping an eye on.

He was wearing no shoes and crept quietly down and past the door to Geralt’s room. The stone floor was freezing on his bare feet, but at least he was being silent. The last thing he needed was for Geralt to catch his scent and follow him. He didn’t want to think about what he would do if he knew what the bard was sneaking off for. 

Safely past the door and around the corner, Jaskier slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and sucked in a fresh one, slowly still in an attempt to keep his heart rate from kicking up. Calm thoughts, calm thoughts. 

Another hallway down and Jaskier peeked around the corner once more before taking the stairs down two at a time to another small breezeway. He glanced behind him from time to time, but couldn’t catch any signs of being followed. So far so good. He adjusted the fur blanket he had draped around his shoulders and sprinted out from the protected doorway into the frosty outside. Now more worried about his toes than the sound made in the empty courtyard, he picked up the pace, barely stopping in time to not crash face-first into the stable gates. He cracked them open just enough to slip through before securing the doors behind him. It was much warmer in here, insulated as it was by bales of hay and the warmth of the stable animals bunked down under blankets.

The only light was provided by the nearly full moon and gave Jaskier just enough to see the ladder into the hayloft. He paused to peer out the tiny windows into the courtyard he’d left behind. Nothing stuck out to him. It appeared as though he’d gotten clean away from the pesky senses of the other Witchers. A triumphant grin stuck to his face as he clambered up the ladder.

He had been planning this for a few weeks now, hoping for some true peace and satisfaction after so many stolen moments alone between meals and chores and the never-ending sparring. Why did they feel the need to smack each other around so much? Ah, well... it did have the benefit of chiseling those lovely Witcher bodies. No, focus Jaskier! 

As he moved into the back corner of the hayloft, the light of a dozen candles illuminated the scene before him. 

There, tucked into the furthest, and warmest, corner of the hayloft was a modest pile of furs overlaid with a soft flannel sheet. There was a bottle of warm, mulled wine sitting next to two goblets, a plate of cheese and dried fruit beside it. He smiled as a figure moved out from behind a hay bale and sauntered over to him.

“You do spoil me with this spread, my dear. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had the heart of a true romantic with this display.” Jaskier dropped his voice low, sultry and full of promise, and let the fur drop from his bare shoulders. He’d come in only his breeches, and he didn’t truly expect those to stay on. 

The other man laughed and reached out to run a hand from Jaskier’s shoulder down through the hair on his chest before coming to rest at his waist. “Well, it’s a good thing you do know me so well.” He murmured and leaned in touched his lips to the shell of Jaskier’s ear. “Nearly as well as I know you, and how these little displays make you so desperate for me.”

Jaskier shivered and slid the tips of his fingers across the also bare abs of the gorgeous man before him. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the other man’s trousers and pulled himself flush against him. He was already hard and wanting and it sent a thrill up his spine to hear the groan from his lover as they pressed together. “Desperate. Since this afternoon. You just had to pull me into the larder and stir me up. You're going to get us caught one of these days.”

The hands at his waist gripped tight and the lips at his ear opened to nip at the sensitive skin below. “Oh, Buttercup… I know it riles you up to think we might get found out... But they don't know... and it's about time I rewarded you for how good you've been. You’ll forget your own name by the time I’m through with you.”

Jaskier squirmed and moaned. “Promises promises, Lamb.”

The other Witcher moved his head quickly, choosing to kiss him deeply rather than respond. The time for talking was apparently done with.

~

High above the courtyard, perched on the balcony of an unused room, Geralt and Eskel shared their own bottle of mulled wine and watched the half-naked Bard nearly trip over himself to get into the stables. Not even an hour earlier they had watched a similarly cautious Lambert sneak off with several blankets and what appeared to be a modest picnic for two, along with half the candles in the keep. Geralt took a deep drag off the wine bottle and smirked. 

“How long do you think we can keep letting them think we don’t know?” Eskel pondered as he made grabby hands for the wine. Geralt handed it over with a shrug. 

“Oh… I dunno. Probably at least one more winter after this. It’s so much fun watching them pretend they aren’t total sops for each other. I’d hate for it to end. Plus, Lambert has been much easier to deal with lately.”

“You have a point.” Eskel laughed, “They’re so focused on keeping it a secret and trying not to stare goopily at each other that they don’t even realize we caught on last year…”

Geralt paused at that and frowned a little, “You don’t think...it’s been longer than that, do you?”

“Why? Hate the thought of your Bard and your little Brother pulling the wool over your eyes?” Eskel teased and took another drink from the bottle. 

“I don’t care what those two hooligans get up to on their own, I only care that they don’t wreck my peaceful winters when it inevitably goes to shit…”

The wind off the mountains died down for the night and a deep groan of satisfaction floated from the direction of stables, followed by several emphatic proclamations of love in a low register. 

Eskel raised an eyebrow while the tips of Geralt’s ears turned red. 

“Somehow I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on my bingo card: Secret Relationships ;)
> 
> The Bounce A Coin discord has started a fun little bingo game!  
> So expect some more of these from me! It's gonna be a fun time!


End file.
